1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation and/or production of energy, and in particular, to the generation and/or production of high-energy photons or quantum energy derived from the excitement of or active impact upon a quantum macro object produced within a controlled environment.
2. Background of the Invention
The naturally occurring phenomenon known as ball lightning remains one of the greatest mysteries in the field of electromagnetism. Despite enormous contemporary advancements into the micro-universe (i.e. the fundamentals of the structure of atoms, nuclei, elementary particles, structure of the universe, etc.), ball lightning remains largely undiscovered, although there has been significant interest in this phenomenon by numerous researchers and scientists.
The nature and characteristics of ball lightning have remained largely unexplained for several reasons. First, there has not been found an effective way to reliably reproduce at least some of the unique effects of the phenomenon in a controlled and artificial environment. Second, its appearances seem to be random (other than the fact that it appears primarily during or after a thunderstorm), infrequent, and very brief, thus not providing a suitable setting in which to study this phenomenon even as it naturally occurs. In addition, most individuals that have had occasion to observe ball lightning have not had sufficient training in the sciences. As a result, the origin, properties, and nature of ball lightning still remain baffling to experts.
Although largely misunderstood, and although several have experimented with trying to artificially recreate ball lightning in the laboratory, due to the documented instances where ball lightning has been observed and the events that have taken place during these observations, many have come to believe that this relatively small object contains a colossal amount of potential energy. This belief stems mostly from some of the rather impressive and strange events that have resulted from the presence of what was believed to be the elusive phenomenon of ball lightning. Although there is widespread belief that ball lightning comprises significant potential energy, trying to reproduce ball lightning in the lab in order to research and possibly exploit this potential source of energy has proved all but impossible.
In the past, several attempts have been made to reproduce ball lightning. In one instance, ball lightning is believed to have been created by taking a material, such as a gas, at an initial pressure below atmospheric. The gas is treated with RF energy at a frequency greater than 1 MHz to transition the gas to a glow discharge state, and then at increased pressure to a new state, wherein the average internal temperature is the same or an order of magnitude higher than in the glow discharge state, but the rate or radiating heat is at least an order of magnitude lower than in the glow discharge state. Energy only in the form of heat is extracted from the “new” object through contact with a heat conducting member.
This particular method suffers in that it merely provides for the creation of an object in a new state, without more. This new state is believed to be ball lightning, but little is discussed regarding the availability of energy within the “new state” object beyond that of heat. Indeed, the new object is said to have an internal temperature on the order of magnitude higher than the internal temperature of the glow discharge state and that this energy may only be extracted through the use of a heat conducting member. However, other than heat, no energy is realized through the creation of the described object.